


Mother Russia

by Jazzza



Category: Deadpool 2
Genre: Forced Feminization, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzza/pseuds/Jazzza
Summary: SPOILER WARNINGSet at the end of the orphanage battle. Colossus loses and is kidnapped by the Juggernaut. Mind the tags.





	Mother Russia

Colossus’ head was pounding.

He looked up blearily, seeing the columns of smoke rising from the orphanage. A section of the roof caved in before his eyes, and he gave a groan.

He must’ve been worse off than he’d thought, because that groan was far too soft and pitiful for his liking. He looked around for Negasonic and Yumiko. They weren’t there.

That could be good or bad.

He was suddenly lifted. A beefy forearm wrapped around his waist and hoisted him under a grimy, unwashed armpit. Colossus didn’t bother to figure out who it was…he already knew.

“What about…Nega…sonic?” he gasped instead.

“If you comply with me, everything will be fine,” came a snide, deep voice. “They’re smart girls. They ran away. Can’t say the same for you.”

_Ran away. Good news._

The Juggernaut shrugged to accommodate Colossus’ weight, and Colossus could feel the strong ropes of muscle flexing by his side.

“What are…you going to do with me?” he rasped. The last blow the Juggernaut had given him had been brutal; a blow to his throat, straight on. The metal of his arms and legs were practically flattened with how much he’d been knocked about. His dizziness from the profuse smoke didn’t help, either.

“Didn’t I already say?” The Juggernaut chuckled. “I’m going to make you into a giant, silver cockring.”

Colossus shook his head, watching as the Juggernaut first walked, then began leaping. “My outside is metal, but my inside is flesh,” he said. “You’ll have to skin me for your…cockring.”

“Don’t tempt me,” the Juggernaut answered immediately. Another leap, and Colossus knew that they jumping over miles at a time.

Every time the Juggernaut leapt, entire cities passed underneath. The wind resistance didn’t affect Colossus as much as it had Deadpool and his allies, but the sheer sensation of rising and falling wasn’t helping his pounding head.

He threw up all over the Juggernaut’s pants, then slumped lifelessly in the Juggernaut’s grip.

…………………………………………

Lifting his arms and legs did nothing.

Colossus frowned. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but he already knew the situation. His arms were bound over his head, so he couldn’t use his biceps to push against the restraint. His legs were split, keeping him from using their combined force against the restraint.

Ironically, he was shaped like an “X.”

The Juggernaut was nowhere to be found. Colossus had opened his eyes and blinked once, seeing a spot of sun reflected on his dented, battered skin.

Just one look made his eyes burn. Not only was the sun reflecting on him, but there were dozens of tiny shards of glass around the room that bounced off that reflection. So much sun.

He’d grown up in a Russian farmland. Though the sun had shone on them, the air had been bitingly cold. Their crops had been suited for this weather, but _nothing_ like this intense heat.

Colossus decided to test his restraints. He lifted his arms and groaned as his metal pushed against it. The dust around the workshop didn’t do anything to alleviate the dryness of his throat. How long had it been since he’d had water?

He pressed harder. Finally, he felt metal give.

Now, all he had to figure out was whether that metal was the restraint, or his skin. He craned his head upward and tried to use the glints of lights to see if there was a crevice in his arm.

 _Shit._ There was.

He slumped again. There was no use. He couldn’t escape, so he’d have to wait it out.

Whether it was dehydration or exhaustion from his circumstances, Colossus fell into a deep sleep.

…………………………………………

_Ah, ah, ahh…_

“You’re right, _haha,”_ a sweaty voice gasped in his ear. “Inside…you’re _all flesh.”_

There was a sharp, blinding pain. Colossus couldn’t use his brain to figure out what it was. All he knew is that he hadn’t had water in what seemed like _ages._

“I kinda like you like this,” the Juggernaut gasped. The huge body above him gave a lurch and Colossus opened his mouth in a silent scream. So that’s what it was. Rape. “At my mercy, barely hanging by a thread. Didn’t know – _ugh_ – you were so damn _soft.”_

Colossus couldn’t really feel anything through the blinding pain. All he knew was that, at one point, the Juggernaut grunted and thrust in impossibly deep, holding the position for an impressively long amount of time.

And then…

Colossus felt his jaw being pried open. A sweet, sweet sensation of cold water entered his throat, and he gulped it down. The Juggernaut had relaxed from his tight grip, but he was still buried inside.

“This is the third time we’ve done it today,” he explained in a husky, post-sex voice. “But this is the first time you were awake for it.”

He still couldn’t speak, not yet. The Juggernaut gave him an amused smile from under his helmet.

“Who knew you were such a slut?” he chuckled. “Here you are gleaming like metal Jesus. I bet you’ve never even been fucked before.”

Why did this man sound as annoying as Wade?

“Bet you haven’t, either,” he managed back. “Because who wears a stupid helmet during _sex?”_

The Juggernaut stared at him, dumbfounded. Seconds ticked by, but then…

He guffawed.

“You want my helmet off?” he grinned. “Sure.” He lifted his helmet, which seemed to made out of the same material as his restraints. “Like what you see?”

The blurry image of a square jaw and prominent nose bridge seared itself into Colossus’ brain. He was too tired to feel anything, but he knew that the minute gained his senses he’d have that image to pledge hatred on.

Juggernaut’s face softened in mock tenderness as he stroked Colossus’ cum-covered thigh, smearing patterns on the metal.

“Does it rust?” he asked intimately. It was such a painful mockery that it made Colossus’ stomach twist further than it already was.

“…No. But it’ll get in between my plates.” Colossus knew what semen was. He knew that it was sticky. He also knew, judging by the sensations he felt on his thigh, that Juggernaut hadn’t held back. There was _so much_ on his legs that he could feel several drops slipping off and landing on the floor below. Not to mention the _smell…_

“Rest, then,” Juggernaut said dismissively, slapping Colossus’ other thigh. Colossus flinched at the wet sound. “I’ll get the blood and cum.”

 _Of course,_ he thought wearily. _It’s also my blood he has to mop up._

…………………………………………

Colossus was fucked four times a day. Sometimes more, but never less. Juggernaut had taken to rearranging his restraints so that his legs were stretched incredibly wide, completely vulnerable to penetration.

And he’d also taken to photography, apparently, because Juggernaut wanted to flaunt his victory. Most of the time, Colossus was naked. Juggernaut took a quick picture of his hole “pre-fuck” and “post-fuck,” trying to get a rise out of Colossus while also boosting his own ego.

It worked, though. Colossus could only look in shame as his “post-fuck” hole gaped like an open wound, red and throbbing. He didn’t bleed anymore, thankfully, but what used to be a tight pucker gradually wore into a loose, sloppy orifice.

Juggernaut fed him a liquid-based diet. It nourished him, but it also kept him clean. All the same, Juggernaut enjoyed giving Colossus “homemade” enemas every other morning, just to watch how big his belly swelled. All he used was a garden hose with a thick plug around it to keep the water from escaping.

“Losing muscle definition, aren’t you?” he said gently. He patted the slightly round stomach. “Remember the days when you had sharp abs?”

“…How many days has it been?” Colossus muttered. He hated his body looking like this. Unfortunately, Juggernaut loved his humiliation just as much as he got off on his pudge.

“Guess,” he replied gently. He clicked the hose on and more water pumped into Colossus.

Colossus gasped and felt his cock rise. Lately, Juggernaut had been giving him Pavlovian training to make him aroused whenever anything happened. Like getting his belly painfully filled with water.

He refused to guess. If Juggernaut didn’t tell him, then he could just focus on containing his pain. His belly swelled against his metal plating, but he didn’t dare tell Juggernaut to stop. Boredom would cause him to stop, and if Colossus begged, it wouldn’t make him bored anymore.

Juggernaut pressed kisses on Colossus’ growing belly. “I should call you ‘Mother Russia,’” he groaned, jerking himself as he licked the bulging plates. “Fuck you full of _babies…!”_

He gasped and let his cum fly all over Colossus’ stomach. “Yeah…” he breathed, pumping the last of his orgasm while he switched the hose off. _“God_ yes.”

Colossus hadn’t expected this. Not just Juggernaut’s sudden pregnancy fetish, but… _his own._

_Fucked full of babies…_

He didn’t need to look over his straining belly to know that his cock was standing hard at attention. He was one of three kids, but even more significantly, he was often the babysitter for his little sister and their many neighbors.

He’d _known_ something wasn’t right when he found pleasure thinking of himself taking a man’s seed, watching his belly grow, and surrounding himself with babies. But _why_ did it have to be his _rapist_ that shared his kink?

And it wasn’t like anything could come of it. No matter how many times the Juggernaut called him “Mother Russia,” he wasn’t going to have any babies.

He just…wasn’t.

…………………………………………

If Colossus had to estimate, it took _weeks_ until he could take the Juggernaut’s cock in without suffering.

Apparently, after the Juggernaut had let slip his kink, they fulfilled a breeding fantasy about once every day. It only took a few tries until Juggernaut realized how much the thought of pregnancy turned Colossus on.

His huge, meaty hand was wrapped around Colossus’ metal dick. It rubbed, harshly, up and down while its owner gave Colossus an evil grin.

“You want it too?” he growled, licking his lips. “Want me to fuck you and give you baby after baby until your hips break?” He raised Colossus’ restraints until his knees were craned over his head. “Look at this fuckhole. It’s gaping, _begging_ for cum.” Without warning, Juggernaut shoved three of his fingers into Colossus’ anus.

“No…” Colossus groaned. His hole stretched to accommodate the larger-than-average fingers.

“Can’t have a baby if you can’t even take this much,” Juggernaut breathed. “I killed my mom when she gave birth to me. I was too big.” Colossus’ eyes widened. “So you have to be _much_ bigger. Our baby’s head is gonna be huge.”

_Was this still a fantasy?_

Colossus didn’t have time to think when Juggernaut suddenly pulled his fingers out partway, bunched his fist together, and shoved it inside his sensitive hole. He screamed, feeling his flesh just _give_ and accept the Juggernaut up to the wrist. But his assailant wasn’t happy with this. He dug deeper into Colossus’ body, kissing his chest, ignoring his victim’s desperate cries.

“Work harder,” Juggernaut moaned, mouthing at a steel nipple. “Gotta fill these titties with milk if you wanna feed our kids.” He pumped his fist once and Colossus let out a pained groan. His arms were struggling to push against his restraints. He wanted the Juggernaut _out_ of him, he wanted him to _let go of his tit…_

No, his _nipple!_ He couldn’t let those words affect him!

“Okay, let’s name each one,” Juggernaut gasped. His breath was hot against Colossus’ sensitive chest. “First name: _David!”_ Colossus swore the thrust he gave with his fist reached his lungs, because he was breathless. “Next: _Lucas!”_ He could feel his mind melting as Juggernaut pulled out his fist. “You have to _push,_ Mother Russia!”

 _“Stop!”_ Colossus wailed.

“For this next one,” Juggernaut said. “You have to _push.”_

His fist was in Colossus’ channel, refusing to budge. Colossus groaned, trying desperately to move his hips and make it slide out. He didn’t want to give in, didn’t want to push, didn’t want _any of this!_

Unfortunately, Juggernaut waited. He smiled at Colossus, grin only made wider without his helmet. Inside, his thumb stroked Colossus’ inner walls tenderly.

“Do it,” he said softly. “Give in. Give me children.”

“It’s impossible,” Colossus bit back. “It’s impossible and you _know_ it.”

Juggernaut lurched forward and tasted the metal of Colossus’ lips. He bit his bottom lip and tugged at it.

“Did you know,” he growled. “That your softer skin has more malleable metal?” Colossus looked at him blearily, mind spinning. Between the stimulation of his lower half, his never-ending restraints, and that kiss, he didn’t know what to do.

He just _didn’t._

All of his insecurities, learning that he couldn’t be like his mother and give birth, or he couldn’t have that special bond feeding a child the way a mother could; all of that was thrown in his face. And even though it was a fantasy, the way Juggernaut looked at him made it seem so _real._

His mind was muddled. He hadn’t eaten anything but soup in the past few days, and the constant enemas filling his belly only made his hunger that much more palpable. That’s all it was.

Colossus closed his eyes and squeezed. He felt his walls clench around Juggernauts fist and slowly push it out.

“That’s it, babe, that’s it,” Juggernaut growled. The man watched as his lube-covered arm inched out of that angry red hole. “Give life to our Aaron, baby, yeah.” Colossus moaned at the name. He could hear the squishy sounds of “birth” as Juggernaut stirred his insides, frothing the lube. Widening the canal.

Did he even have a mind anymore? He clenched as hard as he could, trying to squeeze the baby out. He could see him, little Aaron, with soft blond curls and dimples like his father.

Colossus wailed when Juggernaut shoved his fist in.

“Harder, honey,” Juggernaut cackled. His other hand was pumping furiously at his dick. “You’re gonna have to try harder to get that baby out.”

The ridges of Juggernaut’s knuckles became little Aaron’s nose and chin. Colossus clenched his teeth and bore down, squirting lube out of the sides of his hole. Juggernaut’s arm was wet and slick, practically _swimming_ in the lube and residual water from the hose.

_Is this sex?_

Juggernaut finally, _finally_ reached his prostate and Colossus screamed, arching his back. His legs trembled as his ass futilely clenched around the pumping fist inside, unable to push it out.

“Ahhh…” Juggernaut groaned. His arm moved with the hand on his dick. Suddenly, he launched over Colossus and his fist fell out with a “flop.” Colossus barely had time to relax when Juggernaut’s cock took the place of his fist.

It was smaller, thankfully, but this time Juggernaut was not holding back. His hips bucked harshly, forcing his way into Colossus’ deepest parts. Juggernaut harshly bit one nipple, twisting and pinching the other one. Colossus sighed wetly, feeling his metal plates mold themselves with Juggernaut’s ministrations.

 “Aaron…” Colossus groaned. He barely missed the glint in Juggernaut’s eye.

“Yeah, that’s right babe. We’re making Aaron right now,” Juggernaut crooned. He sucked at Colossus’ tit and Colossus’ dick twitched mightily. “Come on now, we’re almost there.”

Colossus had no choice but to believe him. He pictured little Aaron, there on his chest, drinking to his heart’s content. He pictured Juggernaut’s sperm, wiggling their way up, somehow finding a womb, somehow implanting his eggs…

If he imagined hard enough, he could think of Juggernaut carving a womb inside him with his dick. And the thought had him rolling back his eyes and cumming all over their stomachs.

“Please,” he groaned. _Please make this dream a reality. I don’t care anymore._

Juggernaut nipped his jawline and gave one last push. Colossus felt the bubbling of cum somewhere inside of him, but his daydreams had exhausted him. He felt himself being cradled in Juggernaut’s arms, still connected.

“I didn’t know you wanted to be a mom,” Juggernaut gasped, catching his breath. Colossus didn’t say anything. “If I’d known, I’d have kidnapped you a _long_ time ago.”

Colossus didn’t know this tender side of Juggernaut. He allowed himself to be wiped down without complaint. He was just so tired and _disappointed._

…………………………………………

_Why the drugs?_

Colossus had known vaguely what “horny” meant. It was familiar to him back when he was a teenager, but when the duties of heroes began to call out to him, he’d cast that feeling aside.

Now, his cries were like a cheap porn film, except he was no twink and there wasn’t the slightest bit of teasing going on.

“Hold still, beautiful,” Juggernaut grunted. His dick was in, but that still wasn’t enough. “I just want you used to the aphrodisiac before we get onto the main show.”

Colossus wasn’t much for words, but this exquisite torture had him begging for cock. He felt his hole clench uselessly around the one inside of him, but he needed _more._ He needed a nice, fat dick that could fill him up to bursting, making his stomach stretch obscenely until all that man-milk sprayed out of him the second the cock left.

Not that he could see any of it. Juggernaut had given him the tablet orally, but then he’d proceeded to blocking the view of his lower body with a hospital green curtain. Like the one they use when women give birth.

“What’s – _ugh_ – going on?” Colossus managed to ask. He felt a sharp tug at his cock which had him shuddering and cumming for the fifth time. He laid down and tried _so hard_ to rest in his brief refractory period, but that only lasted a couple of seconds before the churning drug in his veins stood his dick up at attention.

“Nothing,” Juggernaut answered brusquely. “Absolutely nothing.”

…………………………………………

He’d fallen asleep, woken up, and fallen asleep right after.

Every time he woke up, he could hear a circle saw screeching against metal. His heart thumped in his chest fearfully. He couldn’t feel anything.

Sometimes, when he woke up, he could see Juggernaut at his side. He noticed that his restraints were off, but he couldn’t move his arms. His legs…he still couldn’t see. Juggernaut had left the maternity curtain on him.

Colossus could only imagine the horrors that were happening on the other side of the curtain. Was Juggernaut amputating his lower half with a woman’s? Was he trying to make their fantasy a reality?

Colossus wanted to give birth, but not like this.

He kept sleeping.

Over time, he heard men’s voices. One was Juggernaut’s, that deep, commanding tone. The other, a sneaky tone. Rat-like. It was all terms that Colossus once knew, when he’d had the presence of mind. But that was before he became at his captor’s mercy.

Even in his dreams, Colossus could feel the thumbs on his nipples. They became sorer and sorer. He imagined that the metal had melted, yielding just flesh. As he kept waking, he could see that the mounds were getting bigger and bigger.

Finally, Colossus woke up to two large cups on his chest and a machine whirring in the background.

There was the sound of scissors snipping from beyond the curtain, but Colossus’ eyes were glued to the rhythmic rise and fall of his nipples in the machine.

And the whiteness that squirted out of them.

“Like them?”

Colossus turned bleary eyes at Juggernaut, who was peeking at him from over the curtain. “Those gals are making about a pint a day together. I’m trying to get ‘em to make more, but easy does it.”

Colossus said nothing, just watched as his large…breasts were wrung of their milk. He shifted his head and saw a bunch of bottles and tools on the side bench.

“Those are stimulants,” Juggernaut explained. He walked around the room to Colossus’ side. “I’m experimenting with them. You’re gonna make three gallons a day by the time I’m done with you.” He gave the right titty a squeeze, and Colossus groaned. “You’ve got nice, huge nipples though. That makes it easier for me. Welp, looks like we’re done here.” Juggernaut lifted the cups from Colossus and gently massaged the tissue. “Now what’s left is just for Papa.”

 _Papa._ Colossus slipped back into a daze as his soft metal was surrounded by warmth. Juggernaut mouthed it tenderly before giving the same harsh suckle as the machine. He smacked his lips.

“You know, we had to install a Hoover to get a strong enough pull from your tits,” he explained. “But it’s all worth it. Look at these babies.” Juggernaut squeezed and a jot of milk splashed in the air. “Our kiddos are gonna be fed for _years.”_

“What…are you doing?” Colossus asked. His voice was so rusty. “Are you…amputating me?”

“I’m _modifying_ you,” Juggernaut said softly. “You aren’t a man, my love. You’re a _woman,_ trying so hard to be a man that it’s hurting your heart. I’m here to fix that pain.”

Colossus felt a form of horror at his words. But it wasn’t because Juggernaut was using his body for misdeeds. It was because he had summed up Colossus’ hidden insecurity and laid it before him, naked and bare.

“Piotr,” Juggernaut crooned, massaging his aching breasts. “You will truly be my _Mother Russia.”_

…………………………………………

The Rat turned out to be another alien Juggernaut had found somewhere in the villain network. His actual name wasn’t the Rat, but Colossus was astonished to learn that not only did he _sound_ like a rat, he _looked_ like one, too.

“Womb should be fully functional in 8 days,” Rat told Juggernaut. “So…payment?”

Juggernaut ignored him for the time being and opened the curtain. He raised Colossus up and spread his legs.

Nothing looked different. He still had his metallic cock and balls. His legs were the same, too, albeit less muscular due to lack of exercise.

Colossus didn’t know if he felt more relief or disappointment, but then, Juggernaut smirked and stuck a finger in…

…An unfamiliar place.

Colossus moaned as Juggernaut lovingly stroked the walls of his new pussy.

“I had the innards made more sensitive,” Juggernaut said, grinning. “So you’ll go absolutely crazy when I wreck your cunt, Mother Russia.”

Rat snorted and Colossus blushed at the nickname. It wasn’t unpleased, however. His heart was beating hesitantly, unsure if this was just another dream.

“Care to try it out?” Juggernaut suggested.

“A _hem!”_ Rat snapped. “Payment?”

Juggernaut gave an annoyed sigh. He moved over to the corner of the room nearest the door and pulled out a fridge/freezer combo. Opening the freezer, he lifted a crate and presented it to Rat.

“Six months worth of his milk. Probably three months for you, but we agreed on one, so the rest is a bonus,” he grumbled. Colossus stared at the packets in the crate, then back at his own breasts. _He’d_ made that much? In six months?

Rat licked his lips ravenously. He took the crate and weighed a packet, examining it for color and content.

“…I’ll give you suggestions on further taste improvement,” he replied. “Remember, three years’ supply and _then_ we’re even.”

“You got it.”

Rat glanced over Colossus’ prone form and gave a wide grin. “Pleasure.” Colossus nodded weakly, and Rat showed himself out. Juggernaut closed the door and sighed. He turned back to Colossus, smiling softly.

“Do you like your surprise?” he mumbled.

“Only if it works,” Colossus found himself saying. Hope was positively bursting in his chest. He wanted _babies._ He wanted them so _bad._

“Not right now,” Juggernaut said regretfully. “Eight days, you heard him. We’re in a probationary period right now. You’re all healed up, but it’s been six months and you have to get used to your womb.”

In the meantime, Juggernaut explained the functions of his womb. It was Colossus’, no one else’s. Rat had the power to use radiation and alter biologic tissues, and he’d added a womb from the stem cells of Colossus’ marrow. It had been delicate and required lots of surgery, which was why Juggernaut had put the curtains up.

“But now it’s in here,” he said, pressing down on Colossus’ abdomen. “You’re a woman. _My_ woman.”

Colossus smiled faintly. A family. A child he birthed on his own. If Juggernaut was giving him this dream, then he could call him whatever he wanted. Piotr, Mother Russia, his _woman…_

Colossus could become them all.

…………………………………………

A week wasn’t enough for Colossus to get used to his new body, but he tried his best.

He was no longer restrained on the bench. He now found himself in Juggernaut’s king-sized mattress (which barely fit him, so he’d added a twin to the bottom). Juggernaut’s hand was perpetually resting on his belly, which made Colossus feel hotter than usual, but the pressure was welcome.

Overnight, they worked on stretching Colossus’ new hole to Juggernaut’s proportions. Juggernaut used his fingers to pile in the lube, always, before grabbing a dildo out of his bedside drawer and gently prying the virginal walls apart. Since the tissues were still developing the slightest bit, it was easier for them to give way and allow each meaty toy to violate it. From there, Colossus fell asleep and his muscles were forced to stretch around each toy.

Periodically, Juggernaut would grab the base of the toy and thrust it in and out of Colossus, making sure to stretch him properly. Since they only had a week, he almost always kept a toy in Colossus. Before long, Colossus could take the largest silicone dildo with ease.

On mornings, Juggernaut woke up before he did. Colossus slept for most of the day, adjusting to his new tissues and recovering from the multiple surgeries done to his person. More often than not, Colossus was manhandled into a sitting position, and Juggernaut rested his head on his lap and suckled at his nipple.

At first, Colossus had woken from the pain of having his metallic nipple forced to give milk. Now, it was pleasure. He’d groan when he let down, dribbles of milk sliding down the back of Juggernaut’s throat while the other tit emptied into the milking machine. From there, it would enter a little baggie for Rat.

Juggernaut didn’t wear his helmet anymore, so Colossus would sometimes stroke his hair as he nursed. In his mind, a little baby girl clutched at his breast with tiny hands and stared up at him while he provided her with her only food source. His baby Ariadne.

…………………………………………

Eight days was too short for him to be consciously aware of his body. When the time came, Juggernaut wasted no time.

When Colossus woke up and found that he’d lost his metal plating, he panicked. His skin was pale, bound to be sunburned, but there wasn’t a trace of metal to be found.

“Don’t be afraid, hon,” Juggernaut crooned. He shifted beside him, dipping the mattress as he sleepily fingered Colossus’ collar. “Remember this? Went back to the orphanage to get it and stop your power. I was wondering what you looked like under all that steel. Believe it or not, you look even _more_ fuckable.”

This time, when he moved to lick Colossus’ dusky pink nipple, the milk let down _immediately._ Colossus huffed as Juggernaut used the same force and pressure to get his milk out as always. His mouth was full within seconds.

After gulping it down, Juggernaut stared at Colossus’ fleshy breast with new, raw hunger. “I think you just gave me a half-gallon right there,” he marveled, squeezing the bruised tit. Milk streamed steadily, like a dam that had broken with one pull. “Hold on, lemme get my camera.”

When Colossus saw the pictures of his breasts, _covered_ in milk, it made him shudder. The metal plating hadn’t absorbed light very well, so his resulting skin was nearly as white as the milk. It made his teats look like shiny, dripping pearls under the harsh sun.

“Remind me to thank Rat,” Juggernaut said gruffly. “I’ll even extend his contract to five years, fuck it. These babies are _delicious.”_

Juggernaut moved down on Colossus’ body, licking down a trail of milk towards Colossus’ pelvis. The sweet river ended in a patch of Colossus’ hair, a happy trail that led to his softer, fleshy pink cock.

“Good thing I got a hold of you,” Juggernaut said huskily. He gave Colossus’ dick a yank and Colossus gasped. “If you took this puppy to a glory hole, they’d _never_ let you leave.” He kissed Colossus’ balls on each side, like a perverted embrasse. Then, moving down, he got to the main event.

His nose and tongue moved the labia apart and kissed the furled entrance they protected. Colossus stuttered in his breathing, closing his eyes and not daring to open them. Juggernaut often made out with him, especially in the past week, but having the same tongue work down _there_ was…novel. Colossus shuddered and breathed softly, eyes quickly becoming hazed in lust.

A part of his mind still screamed at him to run away. A small, small part told him this was wrong, it shouldn’t be like this, he wasn’t _in love._

But when he saw the way Juggernaut’s eyes gleamed up at him, and when he felt the way that sinful tongue speared inside and stroked his sensitive walls, he couldn’t bother about love. Colossus groaned, arching his hips and grinding his new organ against Juggernaut’s face.

“You smell so good,” Juggernaut said huskily. He laughed as Colossus tried to get more of his tongue inside. “Tastes good, too. See? I told you pineapple would work.” Colossus closed his thighs when Juggernaut reached a particularly sensitive spot, but to his surprise, Juggernaut crushed his thighs even harder around his neck.

The end result was even _more_ pleasure was directed at Colossus’ core. His dick was readily leaking precum all over his stomach while Juggernaut ravaged his pussy. Colossus gasped and threw his head back. Juggernaut answered his squeaks of pleasure with animalistic grunts, turning the cunt from wet to positively _sopping_.

When Juggernaut finally, _finally_ pulled back, his face was red from exertion and covered in a delicious sheen of pussy juice. Dark curls of pubic hair showed up here and there. Colossus breathed heavily at the sight.

He reached for the sheets and gently wiped Juggernaut’s face. His vagina was throbbing, gushing out its release and inadvertently readying itself for more. And, when Colossus looked down between his legs, he could see Juggernaut’s cock twitching like crazy, wanting in.

“Good thing you didn’t show _that_ at a glory hole,” Colossus teased. “They’d run away screaming.”

“I wouldn’t even be able to get the tip in,” Juggernaut retorted. His eyes were infected with lust. “But, _God,_ do I wanna ravish you.”

“Am I getting more than the tip?” Colossus breathed. Juggernaut had hoisted himself back up, bed creaking beneath them.

“It’s all for my Mother Russia,” Juggernaut groaned. Colossus couldn’t stop staring at the huge, twitching organ. “Gonna fill all this cum in you until you’re branded from the inside.”

At this, Colossus shifted his attention to Juggernaut’s balls. His eyes widened.

“I wasn’t the only one who got ‘modified,’” he accused. Juggernaut grinned at him.

“So you noticed?’

“This redefines the term ‘Fat American,’” Colossus teased. As punishment, Juggernaut shoved his fingers in unceremoniously and caused him to cry out. But his eyes kept going back to his scrotum.

They looked full to bursting. Juggernaut was going to empty himself inside Colossus completely.

“We’re gonna have a baby,” Juggernaut teased, twisting his fingers in the way that had Colossus moaning the most. “I’m gonna make my wifey nice and pregnant, and then I’m gonna fuck her until the baby comes out.” He leaned up and smacked a kiss on Colossus’ teat. “And then she’s gonna _feed_ us–” he thrust his fist “–and we’re gonna be so _full_ of her milk.”

Colossus groaned, legs falling limp. He let Juggernaut do as he pleased. They would have a family. By Colossus’ own body.

“Anyone ever tell you you have a real nice ass?” Juggernaut groaned, using his other hand to stick a thumb in Colossus’ asshole. “Because it’s _real_ nice.”

“You’re not the first,” Colossus replied. His mind flitted to Deadpool. The man probably didn’t even care that he was missing, too busy rejoicing in his precious “father-son” time with the child villain. Well, Colossus would be there soon, too. He gently pressed a hand on his stomach, unfamiliar with his own flesh now free of metal.

The sight of his “wifey” holding his own belly set Juggernaut over the edge. Colossus yelped as he shoved out his fingers as harshly as he’d shoved in and pulled Colossus to the edge of the bed.

“What are you–”

Juggernaut flipped his hips and forced Colossus’ bare ass to face him. He lifted Colossus’ legs up and spread them out, taking advantage of the hero’s temporary disorientation to shove his cock in as far as it would go.

Everything was silent for a second. Colossus’ eyes were squeezed shut and his face scrunched up in pain. His mouth was open in a silent scream. The dick inside him was large, far larger than he remembered. It was twitching inside him, forcing his pussy to make room for it.

Colossus couldn’t understand why Juggernaut was rubbing his stomach so intently until he glanced down and saw the outline of his large penis pressing against his abdomen.

“Juggernaut,” he said in the faintest of breaths. Sweat beaded his forehead from the pain. His eyes stared straight, but he saw nothing. He only felt wonderful, harsh, all-encompassing _pressure._ And dimly, he realized that Juggernaut was pushing in.

“Piotr,” Juggernaut groaned. “Call me by my real name.”

“Name,” Piotr said dumbly. Juggernaut, annoyed, pushed the last of himself in. Piotr gasped and bent his head down between his arms, accepting the pain but trying to bear it.

“I know you know it. I’ve heard how studious you are,” Juggernaut panted. His heavy balls were against Piotr’s thighs. They felt so firm against his bare skin. Piotr could tell that they were aching to release inside his womb.

Name. Focus. What’s his name?

Juggernaut pulled out an inch and slammed in a mile. Piotr’s throat let out a harsh scream.

“Cain Marko!” he shrilled. “God _damn!”_

“Yes!” Cain roared. He pulled out halfway and began to pump himself in rapidly, making use of the new, sloppy hole his hands had carved. “Yes, yes, _yes, FUCK!”_

Piotr scrabbled to catch the sheets. His head was dizzy. His mind swam. The mattress dug into his thighs before Cain wrapped his large hands around him and just _fucked_ him on his cock. Piotr felt his organs twisting around to make room for Cain. He could feel his sex clench around him, encouraging him, _begging_ him to just give him the seed he needed…!

The room was rattling. All of the mirror shards that reflected the light seemed to vibrate, tossing the light this way and that. He felt his breasts let down his milk, wetting the sheets. The stimulation was too much, and he collapsed onto the mattress.

This didn’t matter to Cain. The man turned into a monster, his face in a vicious snarl. His hips pumped faster, making wet sounds in the air. A cacophony of sex.

Piotr had once heard that the vagina could reform itself and become a tight hole once more, given time. His poor, ravaged orifice clenched weakly against Cain’s penis, but it couldn’t secure a grip. Cain was leaning over him, breathing on his neck. Piotr could feel his sweaty chest. He knew that Cain wasn’t stopping until it was over.

 _Schlick, schlick._ Piotr’s eyes fluttered shut as he came. His thighs trembled and he could no longer hold his position. Cain managed to grab his hip just in time for it to give out. Despite it all, Cain kept going. His pace became irregular as he chased after Piotr’s orgasm.

“So… _fucking…good!”_ he said hoarsely. Piotr looked back to see that his captor’s eyes were squeezed shut and his head was tossed back. A couple more irregular thrusts, and with a last burst of stamina, Cain buried himself completely into Piotr.

The feel of cum flooding his insides was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. It was hot, _searing_ even, to know that the gush of sticky fluid inside him was busy trying to make him fertile.

On a whim, Piotr arched his back and reached behind him. He pressed around, finding Cain’s belly, tracing down, and reaching even farther…

There. He could feel Cain’s balls pumping heavily, becoming softer and softer. Cain moaned as he felt Piotr massaged them, feeling the way they softened as the last of his cum made it inside.

Finally, Cain lifted himself off. His dick flopped down, but before any cum could seep out, something large and round blocked Piotr’s hole.

He weakly turned to see Cain digging an impossibly fat, black dildo straight into his fucked-open hole.

“We’re keeping this here,” Cain said firmly. “No cum’s coming out until my baby’s made.”

His lover shuddered. There was _so much cum._ He couldn’t imagine not being fertilized by now.

Piotr looked down at his stomach. Sure enough, it was slightly round from housing Cain’s baby juice. Cain slapped his ass, right on the plug, and Piotr hissed as the pain zinged through his hips.

“Can’t…move,” he grunted. A large hand delicately shifted him face-up and lifted him from the mattress.

“Good, you won’t be needing to,” Cain said, smirking. He set Piotr down gently at the head of the bed. “The only thing you should be doing right now is making life.”

…………………………………………

Deadpool didn’t recognize him when he finally found him.

Piotr was on the porch of their new house. While he’d been captive, Cain had managed to scrounge up some money as a night-shift construction worker. The heroes left Cain well alone, because even if they bothered to capture him, he couldn’t be contained.

Besides, now that Cain had what he wanted, he was almost completely mellow. Piotr wondered if, had he not been forcibly raped and “modified,” Cain would have struck again. The gigantic man now whistled while he worked, and when he came home he automatically went to do the house chores and make dinner.

It was like he was never a malicious, overpowered supervillain in the first place. The same villain who had been under maximum security containment now massaged Piotr’s swollen pregnancy feet every evening.

The porch was chilly. But Piotr liked chilly. He enjoyed the winter, and Cain had purposefully moved them from the sweltering, broken down house into a large brick estate up north. The summer was cool, and the winters were biting. Just the way Piotr liked it.

At five months, Piotr looked _beyond_ full term. His belly was completely full, evidence of Rat’s handiwork. It wasn’t just the fact that his and Cain’s child was probably humongous, but he _knew_ there had to be more than one. They had the ultrasounds done sparingly, because Piotr refused to go to a hospital. The last time another petty villain had brought a stolen ultrasound machine, they’d spotted one little bean baby on the screen.

Piotr wanted to snap a picture of Cain’s face at that moment. He’d never seen any being on the planet look as blissfully excited as his child’s father.

He rocked on the rocking chair, humming his mother’s lullaby softly. The babies weren’t kicking enough to keep him awake or distracted, but he could feel their little movements. He’d taken to wearing his power-suppressing collar as an armband. After complaining about how bulky it was, one of Cain’s contacts managed to make it sleeker and easier to hide just under his shoulder. He was no longer covered head-to-toe in metal.

Once, Piotr was a hero among heroes. Once, he’d been an X-man.

Now, he barely qualified as a _man_ at all, let alone a hero. He quietly disappeared from that life. At first, it had been reluctant, but now…

He wrapped his shawl around tighter. Neighbors came by and waved at him, only knowing him as “Mrs. Petra Marko.” His face had rounded, giving him an androgynous appearance. He’d grown out his hair to avoid suspicion. His breasts were perpetually full, and fat had deposited around his body, particularly in his thighs and ass.

He _looked_ like a woman. Piotr’s own voice seemed higher from the influx of hormones. He’d learned later that his cock and balls became somewhat useless; a vestigial structure after the surgery.

Musing at his transformation, his instincts didn’t alert him to Deadpool’s presence until the antihero flopped from the porch roof upside down.

“Excuse me, ma’am, have you seen a big, metal-covered, Russian repressed hero around?” The hero didn’t give him a chance to answer. “He looks tough but he’s really just a big marshmallow inside. Definitely a virgin, probably prays at his bedside every night. I’ve checked every church around here, but…”

He droned on and on. And as he droned, Piotr marveled at the change.

It wasn’t like Deadpool had been _wrong_ about him. He had followed the rules, and he’d been very morally conscious. Never in a million years would he have thought that he’d be like this: a woman, the only one who could take his husband’s massive cock, a _mother._

So he shook his head at Deadpool. He raised an eyebrow slightly to make it seem more convincing.

(He didn’t speak for fear of revealing his accent).

“Aw, okay then,” Deadpool offered “her” a wink. “Name the kiddos after me, okay? R-Y-A-N.” And, as quickly as he’d arrived, he was gone.

Actually, Cain and Piotr had gotten into an argument about that a few nights ago. Piotr had won, in exchange for any pregnancy lingerie Cain wanted for the next week.

They would name one child Wade, after Deadpool. If they had a girl, they would name her Ellie.

Piotr watched, dazed, as he imagined their kids playing around in the yard.

An hour passed. Deadpool was probably in another state by now. Piotr blinked as his husband appeared over the hillcrest.

He smiled. This was their life now.


End file.
